AMOUR (sequel of 'Life')
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: Impian dan Cinta akan indah pada waktunya.. KaiLu KaiHun and Other (Crack Pair) Yaoi, BoyxBoy, DLDR, RnR


**..**

**..**

**AMOUR **(Sequel of 'Life')

KaiLu, KaiHun and other

Romance

YAOI, BL, BoyxBoy

DLDR

**..**

**..**

**Warning!** Typo(s) terselubung

Maaf kalo endingnya bakalan kacau (lagi) /mohon maklum, soalnya aku emang jelek kalo ngebikin bagian ending/ /pundung/

Maaf kalo gak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, tapi beneran aku udah usahain biar gak kacau /tp keknya gagal deh/ huhuhu

Ini panjang.. maaf kalo capek ato bosen waktu ngebacanya

Happy read

**..**

**.. **

* * *

**Strasbourg, Perancis**

Sepasang kekasih tengah bercumbu disebuah apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah. Ciuman panas tengah mereka lakukan. Salah satu dari mereka—yang tubuhnya lebih besar—terus saja menuntut, sedangkan namja yang tubuhnya lebih kecil berusaha mengimbangi. Tapi entah mengapa namja yang tadinya sangat menuntut kini melepaskan ciumannya. Dia memandang sendu dan tersenyum pahit pada kekasihnya.

"kenapa kau melepas ciuman itu?" tanya sang kekasih dengan wajah penuh kebingungan. Namja dihadapannya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"tak perlu dipaksa, aku tau kau tak menikmatinya"

**DEG**

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat namja bertubuh mungil itu terdiam. Ia alihkan pandangannya menuju jendela besar disisi apartemen mewahnya yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan malam kota Strasbourg, Perancis. Ia segera menoleh saat merasakan kecupan singkat dipipinya lalu sebuah tangan yang mengusak rambutnya.

"yak! Lay.. kau membuat rambutku berantakan!" keluh namja itu, orang bernama Lay hanya terkekeh lalu tersenyum tulus menampakkan dimplenya, menambah aksen manis padanya.

"sudahlah baby, jangan marah-marah.. cepat pergi, nanti kau terlambat bekerja" nasehat Lay. Lalu kembali terkekeh karena kekasihnya memasang tampang sebal, jangan lupakan bibir plumnya yang mengerucut imut.

"jadi kau mengusirku? Kau tak ingin lebih lama bersamaku? Kau taukan kesempatan seperti ini sangat jarang mengingat pekerjaan kita?" tiba-tiba bibir yang tadinya mengerucut kini melengkung kebawah.

Lay menarik tubuh itu lebih mendekat dan membaliknya sehingga memunggunginya. Ia peluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dari belakang, meletakkan dagunya dibahu sempit itu sambil meghirup aroma permen lembut sebanyak yang ia mau. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat namja mungil ini mendekap tangan yang melingkari perutnya.

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

"apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" pertanyaan Lay membuat orang dalam pelukannya menegang lalu membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Lay.

"tentu aku mencintaimu, kau meragukanku?" Lay tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"baguslah, yasudah kalau begitu Chef Zhang Yi Xing.. aku bekerja dulu, paiii~" namja mungil ini melambai dan melangkah pergi, setelah hilang dibalik pintu barulah Lay mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Ia hela nafas panjang lalu melirik beberapa figura foto diatas meja.

"bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan mencintaiku? Sedangkan kau saja masih setia mencintai namja bernama Kai.. aku hanya ingin kau bahagia dan tak terpuruk seperti waktu itu. Aku ingin kau jujur, aku juga tak akan memaksamu menerima perasaanku" ucapnya sendu. Lay memlih beranjak sambil menerima panggilan dari seseorang.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**Seoul, South Korea**

Namja tan ini selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan kertas-kertas penting ditangannya. Bahkan hidupnya mungkin hanya didedikasikan untuk masalah pekerjaan. Tak dikantor, tak juga dirumah.. semuanya sama. Kalian pasti tau apa alasannya melakukan hal ini.

Seseorang membuka perlahan pintu ruang kerjanya, Kai melirik sebentar dan memilih kembali berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu. Namja putih pucat—Sehun—membawakan teh hangat dan menaruhnya dimeja.

"apa kau tak ingin istirahat? Pasti kau sangat lelah" ucapnya lembut dan menepuk pundak Kai, dengan kasar Kai menepisnya membuat Sehun tersenyum kecut.

"sebegitu hinanya kah aku untukmu? Kau tak mau kusentuh bahkan kau tak mau berbicara sambil menatapku? Sungguh aku sudah mencoba mencari Luhan hyung untukmu Kai" lirih Sehun, Kai tak peduli.. Namja pucat ini terus berdiri disisi meja membuat Kai risih. Sehun tau pasti sebentar lagi Kai akan pergi dari sini dan benar saja Kai beranjak tanpa mengatakan apapun.

**GREB**

Kai terdiam merasakan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, ia rasakan bajunya basah. Ia menghela nafas, pasti seperti ini.. Sehun selalu saja menangis, membuatnya tak tega walau sekeras apapun hatinya saat ini.

"berhentilah menangis, dasar lemah" ucap Kai dingin dan datar. Ia tak membalas namun juga tak melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Perlahan tangisan itu reda, segera Sehun lepaskan pelukannya. Kai langsung kembali berjalan menjauh dan pergi dari rumah ini.

"Kai, aku berjanji akan mengembalikan Luhan hyung untukmu" gumam Sehun lalu menghela nafas. Ia keluar dari ruang kerja milik seseorang yang masih menyandang sebagai 'suami' nya.

Sehun menuruni tangga menuju dapur, ia sedikit terkejut karena seseorang sudah berada disana tengah berkutat menggunakan alat-alat dapur. Sehun menghela nafas, memutuskan ikut bergabung dengan orang itu.

"Sehun?" ucap orang itu melihat Sehun membantunya memasak namun tak ada jawaban apapun dari namja berkulit pucat ini. Ia lap tangannya menggunakan celemek yang ia pakai kemudian menarik tubuh Sehun agar duduk dimeja makan.

"kau duduk disini saja, biar aku yang memasak" ucapnya kemudian berlalu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, semangkuk sup hangat serta beberapa makanan lainnya telah tersaji dihadapan Sehun. Orang itu memberikan sendok pada Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Sehun segera makan. Sehun mengambil sendoknya dengan malas dan memakan beberapa suap.

"kau harus menghabiskannya, aku tau selama ini kau tak makan dengan baik. Kau harus sehat kalau ingin mempertemukan Kai dengan Luhan" Sehun berhenti mengunyah dan menelannya dengan susah payah, ia menunduk.. lagi ia menangis. Orang itu menarik kursi disebelah Sehun kemudian memeluk anak yang lebih muda darinya kedalam pelukan, mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"sshh uljima.." ucapnya mengusap punggung Sehun yang bergetar.

"apa aku begitu jahat hyung?" tanya Sehun masih dalam posisi didalam pelukan orang itu.

"aniya.. Sehunie-ku tak pernah berbuat jahat, mungkin kau hanya bingung dan tak sadar melakukan hal yang terlalu jauh"

"t-tapi Kris hyung.. Kai membenciku dan Luhan hyung meninggalkanku. A-aku tau aku salah hiks, dulu aku meninggalkan Luhan hyung dan tak tau kalau saat itu rumah kami.. rumah kami—"

"sshhh sudah-sudah.. aku tak suka melihatmu lemah seperti ini, kau ingin menyatukan mereka dan meminta maaf bukan? Hyung akan membantumu" Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap Kris serius.

"hyung mau membantuku?" tanya Sehun, Kris terkekeh melihat penampilan Sehun saat ini. Ia hapus jejak air mata disana. Sehun tersenyum lebar dan berterimakasih.

"jja! Cepat habiskan makananmu" Sehun mengangguk semangat membuat Kris mengusak rambutnya dan mengecup pipi anak itu sekilas. Tiba-tiba suasana hening.

"a-ah aku akan menunggu diluar saja.. kau habiskan makanan ini" Kris segera melesat keluar meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi namja pucat ini.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"kenapa Yeol?" tanya sebuah suara diseberang sana. Kini Chanyeol duduk bersama Baekhyun ditoko tempat mereka bekerja selama 5 tahun ini. Toko yang sekarang tentunya sudah lebih besar dari sebelumnya, bahkan sudah dibuat tingkat dua dan jumlah pekerjanya bertambah banyak.

"hyung aku mau—" ucapannya terputus karena Baekhyun langsung merebut ponsel itu dan berteriak pada seseorang diseberang. Bahkan teriakan itu pasti membuat orang disana menjauhkan ponselnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng kepala dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

"wow-wow calm down.. ini pasti Baekhyun kan? Kau mau membuatku tuli?" ucap orang itu dengan aksen suara dibuat kesal.

"sudahlah Lay hyung! Katakan dimana kekasihmu itu! rusa sialan!" kesal Baekhyun, terdengar kekehan dari seberang yang ternyata Lay—sepupu Chanyeol sekaligus ekhem kekasih Luhan untuk saat ini.

"kau kenapa Baek? Kesal dengan Luhan eoh?"

"tentu aku kesal! Enak saja hampir 5 bulan tak menghubungiku dan tak memberikan kabar apapun! Jangan-jangan kau menyekapnya hyung! Awas saja kalau itu terjadi, kupastikan kau tak bisa hidup tenang"

Tawa keras terdengar memasuki telinga Baekhyun

"ayolah Baek, apa kau pikir aku ini penculik? Maklumlah.. saat ini dia sudah mendapat jabatan sebagai sous chef, apalagi chef tertinggi sedang ada halangan jadi Luhan lah yang bertanggung jawab dengan dapurnya. Makanya—"

"aishh masa bodoh dengan apa itu sous chef? Atau apalah! Pokoknya katakan pada rusa itu untuk segera menghubungiku! Memangnya dia tak tau apa kalau aku khawatir dan merindukannya! Kalau dia tetap tak mau menghubungiku, matilah dia saat aku datang kesana!" ancam Baekhyun, Lay menghela nafas.

"kau sudah seperti pembunuh saja Baek"

"aku akan jadi pemubunuh khusus rusa, pokoknya sampaikan ucapanku tadi hyung. Aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang" ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya saat dia pulang. Oke, semangat untuk kerjanya! Dan juga sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol, eum teman-temanmu juga"

"ne~"

**pip**

Baekhyun masih sedikit mengumpat dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tersentak saat berbalik karena sudah ada Kai berdiri menatapnya.

"eoh Kai? Ada apa kemari?" tanya Baekyun mengamati penampilan namja tan dihadapannya yang sudah seperti mayat hidup

"tidak, kudengar tadi kau menyebut-nyebut nama Luhan dan chef? Kau tau dimana Luhan hyung kan?" tanya Kai to the point.

"e-eh? i-itu tidak, aku tidak menyebutnya.. pasti Kau salah dengar Kai" elak Baekhyun. Kai segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"kumohon.. kau tau dimana Luhan hyung, aku hanya ingin—"

"ingin apa? menyakitinya lagi?" kini suara melengking milik Kyungsoo yang menyapa pendengaran Kai.

"Kyung? Aish.. sudahlah lebih baik kita kerja lagi.. permisi. Dan Kai, aku tak suka melihatmu layaknya mayat hidup seperti ini" Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dan menarik Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih marah. Yah walaupun kejadian itu sudah terjadi 5tahun yang lalu namun sepertinya Kyungsoo masih kesal.

Kai menunduk, dan tersenyum miris. Segera dia melangkah keluar dengan gontai mengabaikan tatapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memandangnya iba.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Disalah satu restoran terkenal kota Strasbourg, dapurnya terlihat sangat sibuk.

"meja 12.. dua porsi ratatouille dan satu porsi escargot!" teriak seorang namja cantik dari tempatnya berdiri. Dilihat dari nametag nya dia adalah Luhan.

"ya chef!" balas para koki kompak lalu kembali sibuk dengan alat-alat dapur. Hhh~ memang suasana restoran tempat Luhan bekerja tengah ramai-ramainya.

Karena ini jadwalnya makan siang, makanya restoran itu banyak dikunjungi oleh para petinggi perusahaan maupun karyawan yang memiliki dompet tebal. Melihat para kokinya mulai kewalahan, Luhan ikut terjun dalam membuat makanan.

"Chen, ambilkan kentang dan potong tipis-tipis" perintah Luhan pada namja berwajah troll disampingnya.

"baik chef" dan setelahnya hanya dentingan alat-alat dapur yang terdengar. Wajah beberapa koki disana memang sangat kontras dengan Luhan maupun Chen dan juga satu koki lagi bernama Minseok karena mereka (3 orang itu) memiliki wajah oriental Korea.

**Other Place**

Beberapa orang berstelan jas rapi tengah melakukan meeting, mereka membicarakan cabang baru dari perusahaan yang akan mulai dioperasikan beberapa bulan lagi.

"bagaimana Tuan Kim? Siapa yang akan anda utus untuk memimpin cabang baru ini?" tanya salah satu orang itu pada Tuan Kim—ayah Kai.

"aku akan memikirkannya"

"sepertinya anak anda, Kim Jong In.. sudah memiliki kemampuan yang cukup, kenapa tidak dia saja yang anda kirim?" kini laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk paling pojok angkat suara.

Tuan Kim terlihat menimbang-nimbang dan mengangguk setuju.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Kris selalu menemani Sehun, entah itu diminta maupun tidak. Sudah sering Sehun menolaknya dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan dan merasa tak enak dengan Kai maupun orangtuanya. Namun memang dasar Kris, dia tak mau mendengarkan ocehan Sehun.

Seperti malam ini, Sehun duduk sendiri dibalkon kamarnya. Ia pandang langit malam serta sebuah foto ditangannya. Foto Luhan dan dirinya saat masih bersama. Sehun tersenyum tipis, jujur dia sangat merindukan Luhan. Apalagi usahanya selama beberapa tahun ini terasa sia-sia karena tak ada satupun dari teman dekat Luhan mau memberitahukannya dimana kakaknya berada.

"hai, kau bisa kedinginan disini" Sehun menoleh dengan wajah datarnya, Kris ikut duduk setelah melingkarkan selimut pada tubuh Sehun.

"butuh teman untuk bercerita?" tanya Kris menoleh pada Sehun, namja pucat ini sudah menatap foto ditangannya lama.. dia tak menggubris ucapan Kris.

"aku ada disini kalau kau mau cerita" ucap Kris kemudian memilih diam menunggu reaksi Sehun. Kris mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya namun dia tetap duduk disana sekedar menemani Sehun. Ia terkejut kemudian tersenyum saat Sehun menyender pada bahunya, ia usap rambut anak itu lembut.

"aku sangat merindukannya hyung" adu Sehun pada Kris. Kris tersenyum maklum. Dia memilih diam dan merangkul Sehun agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"kenapa mereka seakan menjauhkanku dari saudara kandungku sendiri. Aku tau aku jahat, aku perusak, aku tak berguna sebagai adik tapi aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya. Bahkan aku rela cerai dari Kai asalkan Luhan hyung kembali" suara Sehun terdengar bergetar. Kris tak tega mendengarnya, sepertinya Sehun sudah cukup menderita.

"aku ingin Luhan hyung kembali. Aku berjanji akan mengembalikan Kai padanya.. apa aku tak pantas untuk dimaafkan? Aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana Luhan hyung sekarang.. apa dia hidup dengan baik tanpaku" kalimat itu diakhiri isakan kecil dari bibir Sehun. Mau bagaimanapun dia dulu, tapi Sehun tetaplah Sehun.. adik yang biasanya mendapat kasih sayang dari Luhan.

"jangan menangis Sehun.. aku tau dimana Luhan berada" Sehun segera duduk tegak dan memandang Kris bingung.

"aku tau dimana Luhan sejak dulu, tapi aku menunggu kau menyadari kesalahanmu. Sebenarnya aku tak boleh memberitahukan ini pada siapapun karena Luhan yang memintanya" Sehun hanya diam. Selama ini dia melupakan fakta kalau Kris merupakan salah satu teman dekat Luhan.

"dia di Perancis, mengejar mimpinya" air mata Sehun bertambah deras, ternyata hyungnya baik-baik saja. Bahkan sekarang tengah mengejar impiannya.

"hiks, j-jadi Luhan hyung.. di-dia baik-baik saja, terimakasih Kris hyung" Sehun menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tak keluar lagi. Kris mengangkat dagu anak itu agar menatapnya.

**CHU~**

Mata sipit itu membulat, Kris mencium bibirnya. Dan kenapa degub jantungnya tak normal seperti ini. Kris mengusap air mata itu dan tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya.

"ekhem" suara deheman itu membuat keduanya menjauh, Sehun sangat takut sekarang. Kai ada dipintu balkon kamar sedang menatap keduanya tajam.

"K-Kai.. aku bisa menjelaskannya" ucap Sehun gugup, Kris hanya diam.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Kai masih seperti biasa, dia merupakan workaholik. Dia terus berkutat dengan perusahaan dan layar laptop dihadapannya padahal seseorang tengah menatapnya kesal.

"pergilah, untuk apa berdiri disitu" ucap Kai datar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"yak! Paling tidak sambutlah tamu mu dan tinggalkan pekerjaan bodohmu itu! memangnya kau pikir Korea-Perancis itu dekat!" omel namja putih pucat yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan meja Kai.

Kai mendongak dan memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap namja tan ini. Dingin, datar, dan acuh.

"apa kau tak bisa memberikanku senyum? Apa senyummu sangat mahal?!"

"tak ada yang bisa membuatku tersenyum" ujar Kai dingin. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Kris hyung~" akhirnya Sehun menyerah dan merengek pada namja berpostur tubuh sangat tinggi yang sedari tadi duduk santai disofa sambil menonton tv yang tersedia dikantor Kai.

"mwo?" tanyanya menoleh pada Sehun.

"lihat! Kai mengacuhkanku" rajuk Sehun. Kai memutar bolamata jengah sedangkan Kris terkekeh geli dan menghampiri 'istri' nya.

"lebih baik kalian pergi, pasangan aneh" cibir Kai.

Memang setelah melihat Kris yang berciuman dengan Sehun, lalu kedekatan keduanya sampai akhirnya Kai menanyakan apakah mereka saling mencintai dan berakhirlah mereka dimeja perceraian. Awalnya orangtua Kai tidak setuju, namun Sehun menjelaskan semuanya dan mereka benar-benar bercerai.

Beberapa bulan setelah perceraian, Kai diberi tugas untuk memimpin cabang perusahaan yang terbaru. Dan cabang itu berada di Perancis. Semenjak saat itu Sehun tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kai, dia sudah menikah dengan Kris beberapa bulan yang lalu dan selalu merengek pergi ke Perancis sekalian ingin mencari Luhan. Dan baru hari ini Kris bisa pergi karena pekerjaannya yang mulai longgar.

"Kai, apa selama ini kau masih mencintai Luhan?" tanya Kris. Kai hanya diam.

Kris mengajak Sehun pergi dari tempat itu, dia membisikkan sesuatu. Kai menghela nafasnya saat dua orang itu menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya kemudian memutar kursi kerjanya menghadap jendela besar dibelakangnya. Ia ambil ponsel dan mengamati walpaper itu. Bodoh kalau Kai mengatakan tak mencintai Luhan, selama 6 tahun ini tak akan pernah ada yang membuat mereka merasa benar-benar tak memiliki hubungan lagi. Karena salah satu dari mereka memang tak pernah mengatakan kalimat yang bisa saja membuat segalanya berubah.

"hhh~ mungkin aku harus menghubungi Baekhyun atau Chanyeol lagi. Mungkin teman bermata bulatnya dan juga koki ditoko Kris hyung itu juga bisa memberiku informasi" gumam Kai sambil menutup matanya. Kai, apa kau seperti Sehun yang sempat melupakan fakta penting? Bodoh.

**..**

**..**

Kris mengajak Sehun makan disalah satu restoran disana, hitung-hitung sebagai bulan madu mereka. Sehun selalu celingak celinguk seperti menunggu sesuatu. Restoran itu tak terlalu ramai karena sudah sore. Mungkin akan ramai saat makan malam.

"berhentilah bersikap seperti pencuri" ujar Kris sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sehun mengerucut imut.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan apa Luhan hyung benar-benar bekerja disini. Apa kau yakin kalau ini restorannya?" Kris menghela nafas dan meletakkan ponsel yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya.

"kau itu bodoh atau apa? pekerjaan Luhan itu chef, dia ada didapur.. aku yakin disini tempatnya bekerja, tak mungkin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membohongiku. Dan ingat kita hanya melihatnya saja dan juga jangan bocorkan masalah ini pada—"

"Luhan hyung.." lirih Sehun membuat ocehan Kris berhenti. Dia menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Dan benar, sosok namja cantik yang kini terlihat lebih terawat dan juga senyum yang tak pernah berubah.

Luhan berjalan dengan seorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya. Namja itu terlihat baik dan manis, apalagi saat tersenyum. Tak jarang Luhan berusaha menggoda maupun bergelayut manja dan berhasil membuat namja itu terkekeh. Baik Kris maupun Sehun mereka sama-sama terperanjat karena namja itu mencium pipi Luhan, begitupun dengan Luhan. Mereka nampak seperti sepasang...kekasih.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**SKIP**

Malam hari di negara Perancis memang sangat indah. Namun mau seindah apapun suasana itu, kalau hati tak pernah bisa merasakannya juga percuma saja. Disalah satu apartemen terlihat seorang namja tengah menunggu seseorang yang terbaring diatas ranjang.

"dia belum sadar?" tanya namja lain saat memasuki kamar itu. Sehun hanya menggeleng tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Mereka adalah Kris dan Sehun, lalu orang yang terbaring adalah Kai.

Tadi setelah mereka pulang dari restoran, mereka berniat menemui Kai. Awalnya mereka kira kalau Kai hanya tertidur dikursinya yang menghadap jendela, namun karena saat dipanggil tak ada sahutan membuat dua orang ini sadar kalau namja tan ini pingsan.

"apa kata dokter?" tanya Kris lagi.

"dehidrasi, kelelahan dan tertekan. Hhh~ hyung tak bisakah kita mengajaknya bertemu Luhan hyung. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini" pinta Sehun, Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Sehun.

**..**

**..**

**Other Place**

"Luhan hyung!" teriak namja mungil saat dia sudah masuk salah satu kamar. Dia langsung berhambur memeluk Luhan yang duduk menonton tv.

"kkkk~ Baekhyun? Yaampun.. kenapa kau bisa disini?" kini mereka tengah berguling diatas karpet. Dua namja yang berstatus sebagai seme hanya berdiri didekat mereka sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Chanyeol dan sepupunya Lay. Tadi saat Lay membuka pintu, dia terkejut karena tamunya langsung masuk sehingga membuatnya terdorong kebelakang. Dan ternyata yah.. Baekhyun.

"bogoshippo~" rengek Baekhyun mengetatkan pelukannya. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"ekhem, apa kalian lupa kalau masih ada kami disini?" ujar Chanyeol namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh dua orang itu. Chanyeol memutar bolamatanya malas sedangkan Lay menepuk pundaknya dan mengajak sepupunya itu kedapur.

Kini mereka duduk dimeja makan dan saling berhadapan, membicarakan kabar masing-masing. Lalu Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menggoda Luhan dan Lay. Namun suasana canggung mulai terbentuk saat Chanyeol tanpa sadar keceplosan mengatakan mengenai Kai, apalagi kalau Kai sedang bekerja di Perancis.

"h-hyung mianhe.." cicit Chanyeol, Baekhyun sudah memberikan glarenya. Luhan tersenyum paksa dan mengangguk, ia menoleh kearah Lay namun namja itu justru tersenyum lembut kearah Luhan.

"hyung bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Kudengar kau dapat jabatan eum apa ya?" Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, ia berusaha memecahkan suasana ternyata. "ahh iya, yang saus chef itu kan? Apasih namanya" gerutu Baekhyun karena tak bisa mengingat dengan baik.

Luhan dan Lay tertawa mendengarnya, ahh anak itu.

"bukan saus Baek.. tapi sous chef" ralat Luhan masih setia terkekeh.

"berhenti tertawa! Aku kan tidak tau, masa bodoh dengan saus ataupun sous itu!" rajuk Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya dan sukses membuat LayHan berdehem keras. Baekhyun segera menunduk dengan pipi merahnya.

Setelah makan malam, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan duduk berdua dibalkon apartemen itu. Mereka terus mengobrol dan melepaskan rindu.

"tak kusangka kau benar-benar dengan Lay hyung" ujar Baekhyun. Luhan menunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

"aku tak bisa terus mengharapkan seseorang yang tak bisa kudapatkan. Makanya kuputuskan mencoba membalas perasaan Lay, dia orang yang baik"

"hyung.. aku ingin jujur. Sebenarnya Kai dan Sehun, mereka bercerai satu tahun yang lalu. Dan Sehun menikah dengan Kris beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mereka semua ada di Perancis" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan matanya yang membulat.

"dan semenjak kau pergi tanpa kabar, Kai terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Bahkan dia bisa dibilang robot kalau mengenai pekerjaan" lanjut Baekhyun, mata Luhan semakin membulat. Jujur, kekhawatiran mulai menyergap pikiran Luhan.

"kalau kau khawatir, datanglah temui mereka" ucapan itu sukses membuat BaekHan menoleh. Luhan terkejut karena Lay lah pelakunya.

"Lay.." cicit Luhan, Lay duduk disebelahnya dan mengusak rambut Luhan.

"aku tau kau masih mencintainya ge.. selama ini saat aku menciummu, berada disisimu.. aku tau kau tak pernah menikmatinya. Jadi, kau bisa mengejarnya lagi, aku tak apa-apa" Lay mengakhiri ucapannya dengan senyuman tulus. Luhan langsung menerjang dan mengucapkan kata maaf serta terimakasih berulang-ulang kali. Lay terkekeh padahal Luhan tengah menangis.

Pasangan ChanBaek hanya memandang haru, Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan memeluknya dari belakang. Tatapan mereka seakan berkata—akhirnya aku melihatnya benar-benar bahagia—Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Luhan bekerja seperti biasa direstorannya. Ramai dan suara gaduh alat-alat dapur menggema dalam gendang telinganya. Namun Luhan senang dengan pekerjaan ini, inilah yang dia impikan. Ia pandang para koki yang sibuk memasak sambil tersenyum.

'_urusan ini sudah berakhir.. sesuai janjiku, aku akan kembali.. Kai, aku merindukanmu.. saranghae'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat koki wanita memanggilnya dan meletakkan sepiring makanan yang sudah siap. Luhan segera mengecek dan merapikan tampilan makanan itu sebelum membunyikan bel dan seorang pelayan akan masuk untuk mengambilnya.

**..**

**..**

Sehun terus memarahi Kai, walaupun dia itu mantan 'istri' nya namun perhatian untuk namja itu tak pernah berkurang. Apalagi saat ini Kai yang notabene masih sakit tetap bersikeras bekerja.

"jangan paksakan dirimu Kai! Biar Kris hyung saja yang menangani saat kau sakit" ceramah Sehun pada Kai. Kai tak menggubris dan tetap berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sedikit terhuyung dan juga wajah yang pucat cukup menggambarkan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini.

"biarkan saja dia, kau tau kan bagaimana keras kepalanya anak itu.. kalau dia tak kuat, dia akan berhenti" Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dan menenangkan Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Kai sudah tiba ditempat parkir, sesekali dia berpegangan pada tembok untuk membantunya tetap berdiri. Dia hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tak ada seseorang yang menopangnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu, Kai hanya menatapnya. Orang itu terpaku.

'_bukankah ini Kai?'_ ucap orang itu dalam hati. Kai mulai ambruk membuat orang itu kewalahan. Dengan cekatan ia gendong tubuh Kai dipunggungnya dan membawa kekamar apartemen miliknya. Ia letakkan Kai diatas ranjang dan menyelimuti sampai dada.

_'dia benar-benar seperti mayat hidup'_ gumam orang itu sebelum menghubungi temannya.

* * *

Sehun dan Kris tengah bermesraan diatas sofa ketika bel berbunyi. Kris menggerutu kesal sedangkan Sehun terkekeh pelan. Kekehan itu terhenti karena melihat seseorang dihadapannya. Ada BaekYeol juga disana.

"siapa chagi?" ucap Kris ikut keluar. Dia juga terdiam.

"Luhan hyung?" ucap Sehun tak percaya.

"hai" sapa Luhan dengan senyuman khasnya, mata rusanya ikut menyipit. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dia menggumamkan kata-kata tak jelas karena bercampur dengan isakannya. Luhan tersenyum dan mengusap rambut adik kesayangannya.

"hei, kenapa kau sekarang sangat cengeng eoh? Apa ini semua gara-gara berdekatan dengan Kris?" Luhan mencoba menggoda adiknya.

"aku merindukanmu hyung hiks, jangan pergi lagi.. kumohon, maafkan aku maafkan aku.."

"hey hey sshhh sudahlah, tidak apa-apa.. sekarang berhentilah menangis. Dimana Sehun yang cuek tapi manja itu?" Luhan terkekeh karena Sehun melepas pelukannya dengan bibir mengerucut, dia juga masih sesenggukan. Like a child.

Luhan beralih pada Kris yang tersenyum. Ia bentangkan tangannya siapa tau Kris juga ingin memeluknya. Namun namja yang tingginya melebihi batas normal itu justru menoyor kepalanya.

"yak! Kepalaku sakit!" ringis Luhan.

"Kris hyung! Sekali lagi kau memukul kepala Luhan hyung, tak akan ada JATAH!" ancam Sehun yang tak terima. Hohoho lihatlah bagaimana Luhan dengan senyum kemenangannya sedangkan Kris dengan tatapan horornya. BaekYeol yang tadinya diam saja langsung tertawa keras. Kris memberikan death glarenya.

Mereka berbincang dengan Sehun yang terus menempel pada Luhan. Tentu Luhan tak keberatan. Luhan pamit karena temannya memerlukan dia, Sehun merengek karena masih rindu, Luhan berjanji akan kesana lagi. Akhirnya Sehun menyerah.

**..**

**..**

Luhan langsung masuk kekamar itu tanpa mengetuk ataupun membunyikan bel. Karena itu miliknya dan juga Lay. Lay sedang sibuk didapur.

"ada apa Lay-ah?" tanya Luhan menghempaskan dirinya kekursi. Lay menoleh, dia sudah selesai dengan err buburnya.

"bawa ini untuk mayat itu" suruh Lay, Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"dia ada dikamar, benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Suruh dia makan setelah sadar, aku keluar sebentar" Lay meletakkan mangkuk itu dihadapan Luhan lalu mengecup kening namja mungil ini singkat. Kebiasaannya saat akan pergi maupun baru pulang setelah kerja ketika menjadi kekasih Luhan.

Karena penasaran Luhan beranjak kekamar. Langkahnya terhenti, matanya memanas melihat seseorang terbaring lemah disana. Wajah yang pucat serta tubuh lebih kurus dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Perlahan Luhan mendekatinya. Dia raba pipi namja tan itu, satu tetes mengalir dari mata rusanya. Sudah cukup lama Luhan menunggu Kai sadar, tapi sepertinya Kai betah tidur.

"engghh" entah kenapa mendengar lenguhan itu membuat jantung Luhan berpacu lebih cepat. Ia sangat gugup.

**SKIP**

Luhan sudah selesai menyuapi Kai. Namja tan ini terus saja memperhatikan wajah Luhan lekat-lekat. Bahkan saat dia sadar tadi, dia langsung memeluk Luhan seperti tak meu melepaskannya.

"aku pulang.." Luhan menghentikan obrolannya dengan Kai dan beralih pada Lay. Lay tersenyum karena Luhan memeluknya, namja manis ini juga mengecup kening Luhan. Tak sadarkah mereka kalau Kai tengah menahan rasa sakitnya?

"oh kau sudah sadar?" Lay menghampiri Kai. Kai tersenyum dan berterimakasih karena menurut cerita Luhan, Lay lah yang menolongnya.

"kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu Kai-ssi. Kau hampir mirip zombie.. oh ya, aku Lay" ucap Lay memperkenalkan diri. Mereka mengobrol dan hati Kai memanas saat Lay mengusak rambut Luhan maupun memeluknya protektif. Kai langsung menyimpulkan kalau Luhan sudah bahagia bersama Lay, jadi dia pamit pergi tanpa menyadari Luhan yang memandangnya sendu.

Lay merangkul Luhan memberikan semangat.

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Kris, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay dan Luhan berkumpul dicafe. Mereka membicarakan hal yang cukup serius bahkan HunBaekYeol sampai berteriak saking terkejutnya.

"aku akan mengadakan pernikahan" ucap Luhan.

"h-hyung kau serius? Mengadakan pernikahan dengan Lay hyung? Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Kai?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan mata bulatnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"tapi hyung! Aku sudah bercerai dengan Kai, dan aku ingin kau yang menggantikanku! Kenapa kau justru mengadakan pernikahan ini?" Sehun menuntut jawaban dari Luhan.

"maaf Sehun-ah.. ini yang terbaik" jawab Luhan. Mereka yang ada disana sam-sama menghela nafas.

KrisHun sudah kembali keapartemen, mereka masuk keadalam pikiran masing-masing. Pikiran mereka buyar karena seseorang menyalakan televisi, bahkan menggonta-ganti channelnya. Sehun langsung menarik Kris kedapur.

"hyung, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana cara kita menjelaskan pada Kai tentang Luhan hyung" ucap Sehun lirih.

"molla, kita tunggu sampai keadaannya membaik"

"memangnya ada apa"

"astaga!" Kris dan Sehun mengelus dada, Kai tiba-tiba saja ada didekat mereka dan bicara menggunakan nada dinginnya.

"i-itu.. Kai, mianhe.. Luhan hyung, d-dia dia akan segera mengadakan pernikahan" Sehun menunduk.

"oh" Kris dan Sehun mengernyit bingung. Hanya itu reaksi Kai?

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"memangnya aku harus tak baik? Luhan hyung sepertinya bahagia dengan laki-laki itu bukan. Jadi aku juga harus bahagia, dia sudah cukup menderita saat bersamaku" ucap Kai santai dan berlalu. Kris menatap punggung itu.

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelahnya. Acara itu benar-benar ada, mereka memandang sendu kearah Kai.

"Kai, apa kau akan berdiam diri terus? Kau tak ingin mengejar Luhan?" tanya Kris, Kai tak merespon, ia sibukkan dirinya dengan file-file yang menumpuk. KrisHun sudah siap dengan bajunya, mereka akan menghadiri acara yang dibuat Luhan siang ini.

"baiklah, mungkin ini lebih baik untukmu.. tapi kalau kau ingin mengucapkan selamat, datanglah kegedung itu. Kami akan menunggumu" akhirnya KrisHun benar-benar meninggalkan Kai.

Kai masih sibuk dengan file ditangannya, ponselnya terus berdering. Mau tak mau Kai membuka pesan itu. Hanya tertera nomor.

"**kau benar-benar tak datang? Padahal aku menunggu selalu kehadiranmu untuk memintaku melepaskan Luhan, aku akan melepasnya. Aku tau Luhan masih mencintaimu, apa kau akan merelakannya begitu saja? Merelakannya hidup bersamaku? Pikirkan lagi sebelum janji itu keluar dari bibir kami.. Lay"**

Pikiran Kai berkecamuk, dia masih mencintai Luhan. Sungguh, sangat mencintainya. Dia tak mau kehilangan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya, tidak mau. Kai membuang file-file itu dan berteriak kencang. Ia lirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya, 30 menit lagi janji itu akan keluar dari bibir Luhan. Tidak, Kai tidak akan bisa hidup tenang. Akhirnya ia berlari kencang tanpa memperdulikan keadannya.

Luhan terlihat sungguh sempurna diatas altar, senyumnya terlihat sungguh cantik. Semua mata yang ada disana terlihat bahagia namun juga was-was. Lay mampu melihat kesedihan serta kekhawatiran terpancar dari mata indah Luhan. Ia dekatkan Luhan padanya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Luhan melihat jam dinding dan pintu bergantian, berharap Kai segera datang dan menghentikan acara ini. Tapi, kalau namja tan itu tak datang berarti penantian Luhan selama ini sia-sia. Kai tak mencintainya lagi.

"tenanglah.." Lay menggenggam tangan Luhan. Setelahnya acara itu benar-benar dimulai.

"saudara Lay, apakah anda bersedia hidup besama Luhan dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan?"

(Adoh aku gak tau apa yang diucapin waktu nikah kek gitu, biasanya cuman tau yang saya nikahkan anda dengan xxxx binti xxx dengan seperangkat alat mandi /eh?/ yah pokoknya kek gitulah.. jd maaf ya kalau salah..hehehe)

"saya bersedia"

Kini giliran Luhan, namja cantik ini menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya basah karena keringat. KriHun dan BaekYeol juga menatap cemas.

"HENTIKAN!" helaan nafas lega menjadi angin diruangan yang kian terasa sesak itu. Semua mata tertuju pada Kai yang berlari menghampiri Luhan, Lay tersenyum tulus.

"hyung kumohon hentikan, jangan menikah dengan orang lain.. aku, aku masih mencintaimu hyung, sungguh! Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini.. kumohon.." Kai bersimpuh dihadapan Luhan, orang-orang yang tadinya duduk langsung berdiri. Luhan tersenyum dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kai. Ia usap kepala anak itu dan menangkup kedua pipi yang telah basah itu. Kai menangis.

"Kai, aku harus menikah.." lirih Luhan, Kai menatap manik rusa Luhan. Ia tak percaya.

"hyung jebal.. apa kau ingin membalasku? Kau ingin aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan dulu. Hyung aku rela kau menghukumku tapi jangan seperti ini kumohon.." pinta Kai lagi. Luhan langsung memeluknya.

"Kai dengar.. aku tetap harus menikah..."

"denganmu" Kai melepaskan pelukan itu.

"hyung apa maksudmu? kau mengerjaiku?"

"tidak, aku memang akan menikah denganmu. Kau ini seperti mereka saja" Luhan melihat kearah BaeYeol dan KrisHun yang memandangnya bingung. "aku kan hanya bilang 'aku akan mengadakan pernikahan' tapi kalian saja yang menyimpulkan kalau aku akan menikah dengan Lay" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai menghapus air matanya kasar.

"tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini hyung? Kau seolah-olah benar-benar akan menikah dengannya"

"karena kalian sudah menyimpulkan seperti itu, makanya Lay mengajakku untuk mengerjai kalian. Sebenarnya aku tak mau, tapi Lay memaksaku dengan alasan ingin mengetahui apa kau masih mencintaiku. Dan ternyata benar, walaupun kau hampir membuatku ketakutan karena tak kunjung datang" jelas Luhan panjang lebar. Kai menerjang Luhan, coba saja kalau Luhan tubuhnya tak cukup kuat maka dia akan terjungkal kebelakang.

"kau bodoh hyung! Tentu aku masih mencintaimu.. aku pikir kau sudah bahagia dengannya. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, tapi aku tak bisa melepaskanmu hyung.. tak akan"

Luhan menepuk pundak Kai "eum.. jangan pernah melepasku lagi, karena aku tak akan mau pergi darimu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Kai" Luhan menitikkan airmatanya.

"sudah, lebih baik kalian menikahlah dulu.. kasihan semua orang menunggu. Dan Kai, kasihan orangtua mu, pasti mereka memiliki pekerjaan lain bukan?" Lay mengucapkan hal itu sambil membantu Kai berdiri. Lay menunjuk kearah deretan kursi paling depan, disana ada orangtua Kai dan juga SuDo. Mereka tersenyum kearah Kai.

"Terimakasih Lay hyung" Kai membungkukkan badannya.

"hahaha tenang saja, Luhan hanya akan bahagia jika bersamamu. Nah sekarang ucapkan janji kalian" Lay melepaskan tuxedonya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Kai yang hanya berbalut kemeja kemudian berjalan menuruni altar. Dia menghampiri Chanyeol yang langsung menepuk bahunya, Lay tersenyum.

Semuanya telah mereka ucapkan, cincin juga terpasang dijari manis mereka. Kai mencium bibir plum milik Luhan. Menangkup kedua pipi yang terasa halus menyentuh tangannya.

"kau tau hyung, kau terus menggantungkanku" ucap Kai setelah melepas ciumannya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"selama ini kau tak pernah mengatakan kalau kita putus atau hubungan kita telah berakhir. Kau hanya mengatakan untuk menjaga Sehun saat peenikahanku dulu. Dan itu membuatku tak bisa melirik orang lain bahkan setelah bercerai sekalipun"

"yak! Jadi kalau aku mengatakan putus dan kau sudah cerai dengan Sehun.. kau akan melirik orang lain begitu? Itu maksudmu?" Luhan menatap kesal kearah Kai. Kai menyatukan kening keduanya, menangkup pipi itu lagi.

"tentu tidak hyung.. memangnya kenapa kalau aku melirik orang lain tapi perasaanku tetap tertuju untukmu? Aku hanya mencintaimu hyung. Jangan pernah pergi lagi" Kai mengecup kening itu lama dan membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya.

Luhan tersenyum, dekapan yang selama ini ia rindukan telah kembali. Kebahagiaannya kembali.

"nado Kai-ah" ia ketatkan pelukannya.

ChanBaek, KrisHun, SuDo, Lay dan keluarga Kim tersenyum melihat keduanya. Mereka rangkul pasangan masing-masing. Lay melihat sekelilingnya dan memasang wajah sebal.

'_hhh~ sepertinya hanya aku yang sendiri.. tak apa, aku akan menemukan jodohku dilain waktu..'_ ucapnya dalam hati dan kembali tersenyum.

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Tuh kan bener, udah panjang.. jelek.. ngebosenin.. ending.a parah pula.. ahh aku masih butuh banyak belajar dari para senior /maaf/ /deep bow/**

**Pasti kalian kecewa yah sama nih sequel? Saya tau kok tapi tolong review kalian.. yah paling enggak buat ngerespon usaha saya ngetik tulisan gaje ini..**

**Maaf publishnya sore, padahal aku kan bilangnya malem minggu :3 habis tanganku udah gatel sih :3  
**

**Akhir kata.. maaf dan review pliss**

**Deep bow**


End file.
